


Mapmakers

by Squarepeg72



Series: 31 Pegs on the Wall [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Mischief, The Marauder's Map
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27266632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Three boys decide to use what they have been learning to help their friend. What trouble could they possibly get into?
Series: 31 Pegs on the Wall [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950172
Kudos: 3
Collections: 31 Days of Writing Challenge - Fall 2020





	Mapmakers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 14 - Childhood in the 31 Days of Writing Challenge
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/50544025518/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 

“There is no way we are going to get around Filch and his spies.” Remus whispered as they watched the corridor. “I need to get out of here, but you guys cannot get caught with me. Detention does none of us any good and I need to get to the shack.”

“Ahh, Mr. Filch,” Professor Dumbledore's voice echoed from the other end of the corridor. “A word about the loose stones in the fifth floor corridor…”

The four boys watched their nemesis turn towards Professor Dumbledore’s voice. “Time to make a run for it,” Sirius whispered.

Running as quietly as four boys could, Remus, James, Sirius, and Peter made their way to the worn door in the shadows. “All we have to do is get to the door in the garden. Then, it is smooth sailing to the willow and the shack.” James struggled for breath as he leaned against the door.

“Are you sure we should even be doing this?” Peter gave voice to the question that had been the ghost in the room for months. “Do we have to go with him every month?”

“You are more than welcome to stay, Wormy,” Remus growled. “I never asked any of you to do this with me. The professors make sure I have the potion I need and I just have to get to the shack to get it and stay through the first night. I can do that by myself.”

“ _Lumos_. You should not have to do this alone,” Sirius whispered as the boys pushed off the wall and began to walk down the wand lit hall. “We are your friends and this is what friends do. We just need to find a better way to do it.”

“That map we found in the empty classroom is the only reason we know how to get out of the castle,” James grumbled. “I would be great if it could tell us where everyone was instead of just where we needed to go.”

“Can we do that?” Peter whispered. “I am good at transfiguration, but charms are hard work.”

“Maybe,” Remus stopped in the center of the hallway. “We would need to look at that book on magical maps in the Restricted section and get the right paper and ink…”

“The Restricted section,” Peter’s angry whisper echoed down the hallway. “It is bad enough we sneak out of the castle with you, but the Restricted section. There is no way we will not get caught.”

“There is always a way.” James grinned as he looked around at the other three boys. “When everyone goes to Hogsmeade next weekend …”

“We stay behind and study in the library,” Sirius finished James’ thought. “I know the book to look for and I think I can get it if you three can get Peeves to cause a distraction.”

“That could be more dangerous than sneaking out.” Peter grumbled. “The last time we tried something like this I ended up singing my tail. Couldn’t sit comfortably for a week.”

“We can talk about it when we get back,” Sirius looked around at the other boys. “Moony needs to get to the shack and this conversation isn’t getting us there. Less talking, more walking.”

* * *

“I cannot believe we are doing this.” Peter looked at the supplies that were spread on the tables in the abandoned classroom. “There is no way this is going to work. Cobbling together paper and ink and spells. This is going to blow up in our faces or get us expelled.”

“Relax, Wormtail.” Remus laid down the parchment he had been reading. “We have already enchanted the ink and the parchment. Now all we have to do is put them together and speak the spell we found. We have read over the magic too many times in the last six months. This is going to work.”

“Moony’s right.” James picked up the inkpot and placed it on the only clean table in the room. “He and Padfoot are the best spellcasters amongst us. I’ve got the charms sorted and the table is ready. Now all we need to do is pour the ink onto the parchment as we speak the spell.”

“Don’t forget to visualize, Prongs,” Sirius added as he laid a small pile of folded parchment to the table with the inkpot. “We know what we want the map to look like and who we want it to work for. We found charms that will let us add to the map as we go, so it doesn’t have to be perfect.”

“I am not so sure about this.” Peter chewed his thumbnail as he watched the others boys step to their positions around the table. “What if we get caught with it?”

“Stop worrying, Wormy.” James picked up the inkpot and held it over the pile of parchment. “Time to make some magic. Step up and take your place in magical history.”

James began to pour the enspelled ink onto the parchment as all four boys began their chant. The boys continued to cast charms and spells as the parchment began to glow. The glow faded from the paper as the boys said the last words of their last spell.

“There is only one way to see if the magic worked.” Remus picked up his wand and tapped the pile of parchment. “I solemnly swear I am up to no good …”


End file.
